


Kpop Fanfictions

by Ara_Hawke



Category: Arashi (Band), BTOB, Boyfriend (Band), C-Pop, EXO (Band), Jpop, K-pop, SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Hawke/pseuds/Ara_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch or fanfictions and one shots I'm going to be working on when i can<br/>They are all K-pop, J-pop or C-pop. I do requests when I have time.</p>
<p>Please leave feedback on my work, let me know if you enjoy or if i need to improve with something.<br/>Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

The Perfect Moment (BTOB|Minhyuk/Reader) 

  

"Yeobo, wait for me! Don't walk too fast please, I can't catch up with you!" he pouts. You saw his cute pout and you slowed down. He caught up with you and held your hand. When you both reached the entrance of Universal Studios, he ran right in when he saw the red and blue roller coaster ride.

He said "Yeobo Yeobo, can we ride this first? I wanna try it out!" You replied "B-but I'm scared..." He then replied "it's alright, I'll be right beside you, no worries." He smiled and pulled you in. When you both were riding, you held his hand tightly.

After the ride, you both were walking around and the wood pecker caught your eye. You pulled Minhyuk with you to take pictures. After that, he read the directory and pulled you to the "revenge of the mummy" ride. You told him "omg I wanna ride this! I love this ride!!" He agreed with a cheerful smile. When you both went in, it was he's turn to hold your hand tightly as he was afraid of the dark, but after a while, he was enjoying himself.

After the ride, Minhyuk requested you to wait for him outside the "revenge of the mummy" ride while he went to the washroom. When he came back, he was holding a packet of cotton candy. He said "yeobo, let's share this, I want you to feed me." He giggled.

When he opened the bag, he fed you first then he opened his mouth. While you both were walking and eating at the same time, Minhyuk saw the sort of "Dragon" ride and told you he wants to ride it. You agreed and smile. The queue was very long.

After the ride, Minhyuk said he was hungry and you knew he was craving for pizza, so you brought him to the western food. He went to order while you looked for a table. After the meal, it was around 6. He said "Let's take a walk then resume playing, okay?" You said "Sure." As you both were walking, many people were staring at both of you.

You told him "Hey, look, many people are staring at us...." He said "it's okay, as long as they don't hurt you or else they'll get it from me." You said "Okay..." Minhyuk read the directory again and led you to the another ride.

After another 3 rides, it was about 8pm. You said you were tired so he brought you back home. On the way home, you fell asleep at the car. He looked at you and took a picture of you. He giggled and set it as his wallpaper on his phone.

 When both of you reached your house, he woke you up. He told you to take a bath while he waits for you. After your bath, you saw that he was asleep on your bed. You took his phone and saw that you were on his wallpaper. Then, you secretly took a picture of him and set it as your wallpaper. You sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder as you fell asleep.


	2. Dinner? (Boyfriend|YoungMin/reader)

Boyfriend came to your country for a fanmeet. Each of them were to choose one fan from the crowd. Youngmin walked towards you and grabbed your hand. You were stunned and you froze. He then grabbed your waist and pulled you up on stage. He gave you a wink and chuckled at your expression.

After the song, it was Hyunseong's solo and you were supposed to go back to the mosh pit but instead, Youngmin brought you backstage. He pulled you to the dressing room and said "Wait for me here, I will be back in a bit" you didn't reply as you were shocked and didn't know how to react.

He ran back to the stage. After a few minute, he was back, perspiring. You stood up and took a tissue to wipe his sweat. You both smiled to one another. He said thank you after you wiped his sweat for him. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back on stage to perform his solo song. He gave you several eye contacts that made other fangirls scream.

After his solo, it was Jeongmin's solo. He once again held you hand and pulled you backstage and talked to you. He said "It's gonna end soon, let's have dinner together after this, shall we?" You answered "Sure.." You wanted to scream but you tried to control as you know that your screaming pitch will make him cover his ears.

After the fanmeet, he asked for your name but you refused to tell him. He saw your wallet on the dressing room table and opened it. He said "Hmm, how should pronounce your name? Its too difficult.. Nevermind, I shall call you yeobo" When you heard the word "yeobo", you stopped moving around. You didn't know how to react to his sweet and charming voice.

Soon, the rest of the members came in the dressing room and saw you with Youngmin. Minwoo then walked forward and shook your hand. They introduced themselves to you one by one. Youngmin said "this is my yeobo, all of you can't call her that already!" You looked at him and he turned to you and smiled. You suggested to them to eat chili crab and they all agreed.

After dinner, they were already kinda tired so they decided to head back to the hotel. You told them that you'll have to leave now but Youngmin said that he'll book another hotel room for you. You said "It's okay, I can go home and sleep." He still objected so you didn't have a choice but to follow them back to the hotel.

When the 7 of you reached the hotel, Youngmin went to the counter and asked for another room but the hotel was fully booked so, he said "I'll share a room with yeobo, Donghyun hyung, do you mind sleeping with others please?" Donghyun nodded.

When you both were in the room, Youngmin told you to take a bath while he sits in front of the television. When you were done bathing, Youngmin was asleep on the sofa. You tried to wake him up but failed. So, you took a blanket to cover him and then you went to bed.

The next morning, he was beside you, staring into your eyes. You jumped up and accidentally knocked his head. You apologized to him many times. He forgave you and asked you to wash up. When you came out of the bathroom, he was at the balcony looking at the view. You suddenly had the urge to enjoy the view with him. So you went beside him and enjoy it.

He saw you with his shock face, he said "Oh! kamckiya (You shock me)" you giggled. His shock face slowly faded and he said "Aigoo~" you said "what?" He answered "Your giggle is the most cutest sound I ever heard!". You blush and turn to the view to end the topic. He back hugged you and said "ayy~ don't try to change the topic" he then poke your cheek with his finger and continue to enjoy the view with you.


End file.
